Luna (Solaria)
Luna is the former queen of the realm of Solaria as the result of divorcing the current ruling king, Radius. Naturally, this also makes her Stella's mother. Appearance |-|Winx Club= Luna has long pale blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with lighter blonde streaks. She wears a crescent-shaped tiara and wears a long blue dress with a dark blue cape. She has dark blue eyes, with lighter blue eyeshadow and eyeliner. By her appearance, and name, it is assumed that she has moon-based powers. In season 8 not much of her appearance changes, thou now her lips are more of a light pink. Queen_luna.png|S5-6 Luna Casual S8E17.png|S8 |-|Comics= In the comics, she wears a long light blue shirt with dark blue pants that go above her ankles with dark blue heels. Luna(comics).png Personality Luna is shown to be caring to her daughter and ex-husband. Despite the care she displays for the both of them though, Luna still has her limits, and has remained at the very edge of those limits ever since her divorce with Radius all those years ago; signified by their near-constant fighting whenever they are in the presence of the other. However, due to Stella using her Sirenix Wish to bring them closer to each other in Season 5, it is implied that she has finally been able to be on better terms with her ex-husband. In regards to her daughter, Luna tries to be a present and reassuring figure in Stella's life, but always makes it clear that the family she and Radius once were can no longer come back in the way that she wants. The Winx Club Comic Series show that just as Stella looks to Luna for reassurance, Luna looks to Stella in the same way, as she makes many attempts to look for Stella's approval in her new love before fully committing to continuing their relationship. Though this is never brought up again, it shows that Luna and Stella's emotional support for each other is mutually important to both parties. Pre-Series A little is known about her background, except that she married King Radius and became queen of Solaria. They had Stella but divorced sometime before the start of the series. Reasons for this divorce are unknown so far, but, in Season 5, Luna claims that her marriage with Radius could not work due to his prideful nature. Luna had given up her crown after the divorce. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Luna made her first appearance in Stella's magically-induced nightmare, where he revealed that she is divorcing her husband, King Radius. Later on, Stella finds out that her parents' divorce was no nightmare, but reality. As a result, she lashes out at Bloom during the Day of the Rose as she was still slightly in denial about her parents. Stella's_Parents-Radius_and_Luna.jpg|Luna (on the right) in Stella's nightmare. |-|Season 5= When Tritannus stole the seal from Pillar of Light and caused the universe wide eclipses, Luna became worried about Radius and traveled to the royal palace. She found Radius in the room where Second Sun of Solaria was kept. Radius was not happy to see her, but when he fainted Luna helped him to his bedroom where she took care of him. Stella arrived soon and she was surprised to see her mother in her father's palace. As Stella heads with the Winx to the Infinite Ocean, Luna tries to take care of Radius. She believes that Stella can find a cure as long as the second sun of Solaria still shines. When the Pillar of Light is restored by Stella, Radius is alright again. At the throne room, Luna and Radius congratulate Stella, who tries to explain to her father that she thought of what both Luna and Radius would have done and put them together. Radius seems to notice what Stella means and ignores the meaning, saying that he should prepare to fight Tritannus. Luna is angry at him for not giving Stella enough credit. She and Radius start fighting again and Luna leaves the palace, much to Stella's dismay. She makes an appearance in the conference room at Domino. When the Sovereign's Council finally agreed to join forces and vanquish Tritannus once and for all, Luna returned to Solaria with Radius and she commanded the Second Sun of Solaria to send its light to the alliance on Earth. After Tritannus was imprisoned for his crimes, Luna is seen with her ex-husband and the rest of the Sovereign's Council on Andros attending the party. |-|Season 6= In Mythix, Luna and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. In Queen for a Day, Luna, Radius and other people of Solaria gathered into the castle to let Stella be a queen for a day. |-|Season 8= Comics |-|Season 1= Luna is vaguely mentioned all throughout The School for Witches, first by Stella after a letter from her finally makes it to Alfea. Realizing that it has been such a long time since she last heard or even saw her mother, Stella rips open the letter only to burst out in tears upon reading it. Bloom later finds Stella sobbing in a bench on one of the highest balconies of the school and tries to console her friend. Here, Stella tells Bloom that her mother had fallen in love with another man, something that should not have happened as this means that her parents will never get back together like she desperately wishes. As Stella fears losing her family forever, Bloom mentions how her mother was asking for Stella's opinion on the matter in the letter but, unfortunately, Stella believes that her opinion ultimately would not matter as her parents never asked for her opinion when they decided to separate. She then begins to break down again as she has realized for a while now that her mother never thinks about her father anymore and neither of them want to get back together, even if it would be for her sake. Unfortunately, Knut had been spying on the two fairies and learned about the "true pain" needed to open the forbidden book for Trix. He later reports this back to them and Icy comes up with a plan to use Stella' grief over her family situation to force the book open. The next day, Bloom checks up on Stella to see if she feels any better about what happened yesterday, but Stella seems to be emotionally drained as all she tells Bloom is that she just does not know what to do with her parents anymore. Before Bloom can give her any advice, however, Stella spots Knut out in the courtyard and chases after him until he drops a notepad containing a formula for a magic potion. Stella hides the page containing the formula and spends the whole night wondering if she should use it to make her parents love each other again. When she sneaks off to Solimante's bazaar to find components for it, sudden images of Luna and Radius appear from a nearby window and argue with each other as part of the Trix's plan. Once Radius' image mentions Stella, Luna begins blaming Stella for all the trouble they have been facing, even going so far as to blame her for their ruined marriage. Bloom is later able to snap Stella out of her spell of grief by reminding her of how her mother wrote her the letter to confide in her and seek her advice on what she should do. By the end of the issue, Stella decides to write her mother back to tell her that she is happy for her as she wishes to be close with her even if she will not get back together with her father. |-|Season 2= Luna makes her physical debut in Issue 30 thanks to a parent-teacher meeting party being held at Alfea. However, Stella's mood quickly turns sour as both of her parents are not coming. Instead, Luna will be arriving with a new friend of hers. Once the party commences and everyone's parents arrive, Luna introduces Stella to Allan, her new partner, and naturally becomes upset with how cold her daughter is towards him. She then pulls Stella aside to tell her of how thoughtful Allan is with her and how happy she is now, only for Stella to coldly ask where her father is. Luna reluctantly reveals to Stella that he had been busy with official matters and reminds her that his tendency to place these matters above his own family was the reason they separated. When Stella blames Allan for being the reason why her father did not come with, Luna reminds her that the one she kept calling "that one" is the man who loves her and, if she were to give him a chance, he could also become a good friend to her. She then hugs Stella as she asks her to give him a chance and, when Stella agrees to do so for her sake, Luna takes both Stella and Allan out to spend time together. The next day, Allan leaves Stella to go meet with Luna after spending most of the day letting Stella go shopping. Later, Stella returns Allan's credit card to him in front of Luna, refusing to take advantage of his kindness which she had come to realize was genuine. She then watches on happily as Stella agrees to be friends with Allan, prompting Allan to give Stella a dress as a gift of their friendship. |-|Season 4= *Issue 65: New Love |-|Season 6= *Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party Magical Abilities Her first power was shown at "Saving Paradise Bay," which was to control light. It was also shown that she was able to control the sun's luminosity too since it is the source of light of the moon as well. As a fairy she may know first-level spells all fairies can learn such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Luna is the Latin and Italian word for the Moon, as well as the name of the Goddess of the Moon in Roman Mythology. *It is unknown whether Luna originates from Solaria or whether she is from another planet and moved to Solaria after marrying Radius. *In a book about Stella, she and Radius are shown to get along okay, even though in Season 5 they are seen fighting. **It is possible that, since Stella's Sirenix wish was for her parents to listen to their hearts and her more, they may end up getting back together in the future. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Stella Category:Solaria Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Queens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fairies